Gardens of Time Mobile Wiki
Time traveling gardeners wander the world and time to fix time paradoxes and create gardens with artifacts recovered from their travels. Discover the intrigues of the Time Society, protect the world from sinister forces, and help your fellow time travellers! This is the iPad/iPhone/iPod version of the popular Facebook game: Gardens of Time. Combining beautifully drawn hidden object games with quest driven leveling, Gardens of Time-Mobile provides hours of fun and creativity. WHAT'S NEW IN GARDENS OF TIME-Mobile August 3rd, premium chapter released: Adventure in Paradise (Hawaii). TY for the photo Barb! July 30th: as victry was the winner of our inaugural monthly themed garden, she got to choose the theme for August. She has chosen "war and/or peace". So start your imagination working, and collecting items you'll need to compete, time is of the essence! July 27th: Chapter 16 released: A Journey Through Maritime. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 26th: New active symbols will be starting on Friday August 3rd. Many, in the Unofficial Forums, took a poll, and after carefully reviewing how we felt about using the active symbol "7" this month, it would appear that some players would like to try a MONTHLY SYMBOL and others would like to try a WEEKLY SYMBOL. Should a player find it more convenient to change their symbol only monthly, then (from zazzis google.doc), for the month of August, it is %. If a player wishes to change their symbol weekly, starting Friday August 3rd, the symbol will be @ and additional Players are free to use one system or the other, you can request from whoever you want. It's completely open and transparent. Just a quick note on emoji's, if you are already using a Gift symbol in your garden name, please do NOT add the tent. If you are not using a gift symbol pls add the tent. The idea is for each garden to have at least one emoji so the iphone users can really spot the active players; but more than one is reduntant, and worse, it means no one can read your garden name (each emoji takes up 2 character spaces). Thanks, give the a visit and see if any of these changes interest you! July 20th: Chapter 15, To Russia with Love is released. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 14th: Victry's July themed water garden was featured by Playdom on their Facebook page. Here is a link to the Facebook page , but look quick, their page changes frequently. Here is a pic of Victry's garden, and her comments on how she created it: I think I had just trashed my garden for rep gain for Chapter 13 and was scratching my head thinking about what to do next. Luckily I saw a post by The Wolfe's Den suggesting a theme garden for July which ended up being water. I remembered seeing someone's garden (sorry can't remember which garden) who created a running water effect using aqueducts so I thought I could use that idea to make a river. My daughter's movie The Road to El Dorado provided the rest of the inspiration. I tried to use the bamboo in lieu of jungle and to soften the edges of the aqueducts. Happily Tapjoy provided the gold for the waterfall and pirate items. A little bit of tweaking with bushes, flowers, sand and palms and I had my water themed garden. Kudos to those gardeners who made water themed gardens without water. July 11th Chapter 14, Camelot, released! Finally the leaderboards are fixed. Make sure you actually do the update in the itunes store or you won't see Sir Geoffrey. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 5th Blitz scenes finally out! Check out the spoilers here. Premium Chapter Atlantis added. June 24th, by =STRIPES= Hi there! There is an update coming soon for Gardens of Time mobile; here is a quick rundown of what's new: The Atlantis chapter is coming to mobile! *3 new blitz scenes *Leaderboards: Bug fix for missing names of leaderboard. *Various Bug fixes I was able to acquire some previews of the new blitz scenes - hope you like them! Category:Browse Category:Other Games Got Mobile Players Enjoy